


We Should've Been More Careful

by CharlieRhees



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, emotional virgil, overhearing a conversation that could be seen as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Virgil overhears a conversation he wasn't supposed to and jumps to the wrong conclusion.The other sides are happy to explain what was REALLY going on.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	We Should've Been More Careful

Virgil had known for exactly a week that the other three sides had been in a relationship when he had walked in on a conversation in the kitchen that he hadn’t been supposed to hear. 

Virgil took a shaky step back, their words echoing in his head. 

_ “We need to tell him,” Logan had reasoned.  _

_ “We can’t hurt him, you know how he is. He’ll freak out,” Patton’s voice was worried.  _

_ “We can’t just ignore it though,” Roman shot back. _

It had to be because they knew he was in love with the three of them and they were looking for the best way to let him down easy. Virgil let out a shaky breath and the three turned to look at him. They all had shocked looks on their faces. 

“Virgil!” Patton shouted as he saw him take another hesitant step back. “Please let us explain!”

Virgil was rooted to the spot by Patton’s desperate tone, nodding as he looked between the three on front of him. 

“Explain then,” was all he said in response. Logan took a hesitant step forward towards him. 

“How much did you hear?” He cautiously asked. Virgil scoffed at the question but answered anyway. 

“Enough to know you’re scared to tell me something,” Virgil started. “If it’s about how I feel then just say it, I can take it. I know how to take rejection, guys.” 

It was Roman’s turn to take a hesitant step towards Virgil. 

“Virgil, what did you think we were scared to tell you?” He asked and Virgil looked at him, confused. 

“Weren’t you talking about how you couldn’t ignore them and how you didn’t want to hurt me?” The others slowly nodded, pushing him forwards to continue. “Weren’t you talking about how you knew I was in love with the three of you and how you wanted to let me down easy as to not hurt me?” 

The three shared a look and it made Virgil even more anxious. His thoughts were racing. 

_ He was right. They were just trying to find a way to break it to him.  _

A hand on his shoulder halted the thoughts immediately. Virgil looked up to face Roman. 

“Virgil, we had no idea about your feelings,” Roman spoke and, for some reason, Roman’s words didn’t exactly make Virgil feel any better. They might have not known before, but, because of his big mouth, they knew and the outcome would be the same. Logan noticed his anxiety begin to increase and stepped in. 

“What Roman is  _ trying  _ to say,” Logan sent the prince a glare as he spoke. “Is that the reason we were worried to tell you was that we didn’t know you had feelings for us.”

“We wanted to ask you to join our relationship!” Patton interrupted, chuckling when Logan gave him a look for interrupting him. “What the more we stretched it out, the more Virgil would overthink and you know that.”

Virgil was in shock at the revelation, looking between them to see if he could tell if they were lying or not. When he saw they weren’t lying, he became really shocked. 

“But why?” He asked, voice cracking. 

“What do you mean?” Patton asked, looking over at Virgil. 

“Why would you want me to join your relationship?” Virgil bit his trembling lip, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back tears he knew were on their way. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Patton reasoned. “You’re amazing and, before you disagree, I want you to listen to me, to us, when we say you complete us. You calm Roman down when he gets too adventurous, you keep Logan on his feet and make him want to learn more about so much. And you make me so happy by trying so hard to be more open and social even when it makes you feel so anxious. We are so proud of you and we love you.” 

A tear fell from Virgil’s eyes, happy tears this time, and he smiled softly. 

“Aww, come here, Virge,” Patton pulled Virgil into a hug, letting the other grip onto him and cry into his shoulder. “It’s okay, let it out.” 

When Virgil had calmed down a little he pulled away, smiling softly at Patton before directing that same smile at Roman and Logan behind Patton. 

“You don’t have to answer now, we will understand if you need time think about it,” Logan promised, giving his own smile to Virgil. 

“No, I’ve waited long enough for this,” Virgil chuckled. “Yes, I would love to join your relationship.” 

The next second he was being attacked with hugs by the three sides, now his three boyfriends. He openly laughed with them as he let himself be guided to the sofa. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Patton asked and Virgil nodded.

“DISNEY!” Roman shouted, a childlike smile on his face. 

“Of course you’d pick that!” Patton chuckled. 

Logan looked over at Virgil as Virgil watched Roman and Patton being children. 

“Are you okay? They aren’t being too loud are they?” Virgil smiled and shook his head. 

“I’m great,” He confessed watching Logan’s eyes light up.

“I’m happy to hear that,” The two went back to watching their boyfriends goof around, cuddling together on the couch as they did. 

Virgil could never be happier than in that moment, in Logan’s arms, warm and feeling at peace and at home. 

This was where he belonged. 


End file.
